On an aircraft, waste lines run from the individual lavatories to one or more waste collection receptacles in the rear of the aircraft. Such waste lines must be periodically cleaned. Since almost all space in an aircraft is used and occupied, the waste lines are in close proximity to electrical wiring and other equipment. Thus, great care must be used in cleaning such waste lines to ensure that water or other cleaning solutions do not come into contact with electrical wiring or other sensitive equipment in the vicinity of the waste lines.
For certain types of waste lines, such as sewer lines, a hydro jetting process is commonly used to clean the lines. In such hydro jetting processes, water is forced from a hose through a nozzle at high pressure (often in the range of 3500-4000 psi) to scour and clean the waste lines. However, because of the care required in cleaning aircraft waste lines, existing hydro jetting processes cannot be used on an aircraft.